Happiness Comes in the End
by Shining Friendship
Summary: Joey and Tea both get rejected from Mai and Yami, but will they learn to love each other in the end? The last chapter is up! Joey/Tea
1. Joey's Rejection

'Happiness Comes in the End'  
  
Pairing: Joey/Tea  
  
Rated: G  
  
Summary: Joey and Tea both get rejected from Mai and Yami. Though, will they learn to love each other in the end? Joey/Tea  
  
Chapter One: Joey's Rejection  
  
Battle City had just ended a few days ago and everything was back to normal.  
  
Yugi (or rather Yami) had eventually won the whole tournament and everyone was settling down after weeks of Battle City going on.  
  
Marik, Ishizu, and Odion had returned to Egypt after Yami had beaten Marik and his yami in the tournament.  
  
Serenity and Mai were to leave soon to go back home much to Joey's disappointment.  
  
It was hard for Joey to be letting go of Serenity... and Mai.  
  
Mai.  
  
Joey has loved Mai for quite some time now, but was too subborn to admit to Mai.  
  
Joey was afraid of what Mai might say back to her.  
  
The words rejection came going through his head.  
  
He really didn't want to be rejected and laughed at from Mai.  
  
But with her leaving soon what other choice did he have?  
  
Ever since he was little Joey was always told that if you keep something from someone and never let it out it will haunt you for the rest of your life.  
  
And Joey decided that he would rather be rejected and go on with his life a week than never tell Mai that he loves her and let it ruin him.  
  
Mai was leaving in tomorrow and Serenity was leaving in a week.  
  
Joey knew that he would eventually see his sister again, but Mai was another story.  
  
This could his last chance of telling Mai how he feels about her and so he decided to do it.  
  
He was going to tell Mai how he truly felt about her.  
  
The next day Joey was walking through Yugi's Grandpa's Game Shop when he had suddenly bumped into none other than Mai.  
  
"Mai!"  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"What are you doing here, Mai?"  
  
"I was looking for you Joey. I wanted to say goodbye to you before I left for the airport."  
  
"Oh... yeah... I forgot that ya leave today Mai. Sorry."  
  
"It's all right. I'm just glad that I had found you before I left. I wouldn't want to leave without saying goodbye to you."  
  
Joey thought fast and said in his mind, 'It's now or never!'  
  
"Mai before we actually say goodbye to each other I wanted to tell ya something."  
  
"Ok! What is it that you wanted to say to me, hon?"  
  
"I wanted to tell ya that... that... are ya sure ya what to leave Mai and leave us all behind?  
  
"Now Joey, you know that I can't stay. This isn't my home. Besides the tournament is done now. Why would I stay? Except for you guys there's nothing really else for me here Joey."  
  
"Please Mai, won't ya just stay for a little while longer. Please! I really think we all need ya here with us. Please... stay..."  
  
"Joey, what is this really about?"  
  
"Mai... I love you and I don't want to say goodbye to ya. Please stay... for me."  
  
"Oh Joey, I really don't know what say. I mean I'm flattered that you feel that way about me, but I can't say I feel the same about you... Joey..."  
  
Joey slowly nodded his head and said, "I understand Mai. Besides I know how much it means to ya that your going home. Just remember to think of me, will ya?"  
  
Mai face turned quite sad.  
  
"Of course I will think of you Joey. We're friends and we're going to stay. Hey, I'll even write to you when I get the chance."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! Just because I'm going away doesn't mean we can't keep in touch. It just means I don't feel the same way about. And I'm sorry if I hurt you Joey. Please understand that I just want to be friends."  
  
Then she put a hand out in front of Joey.  
  
Joey nodded and they shook hands.  
  
"Yeah,I understand Mai. Justa remember to send me a letter when ya get back, k?  
  
Mai smiled and said, "I promise Joey. I hope to see you again someday. You've been a great friend to me."  
  
Mai gave Joey a tight hug and left for the airport.  
  
'That's it... she's gone...'  
  
*** I know, I know! The first chapter was very sad, but it will get better in the later chapters.  
  
Just remember that Tea gets rejected from Yami next. Then we can start the healing process or when Joey and Tea start to fall in love.  
  
Anyways, thanks for reading and PLEASE review! 


	2. Talking it out with Tea

'Happiness Comes in the End'  
  
Chapter two: Talking it out with Tea  
  
Tea was sitting at home waiting for someone that same afternoon.  
  
She was waiting for Yami.  
  
He was suppose to coming over to her house some time day because she wanted to tell him something.  
  
Tea has always cared each and everyone of her friends, but she happened to like Yami, the mysterious spirit of the Millenium Puzzle, the most.  
  
She hadn't told anyone, but she has loved Yami ever since she was saved by him from the muggler that wanted her money.  
  
Yami had always been a mysterious character towards Tea, but she seemed to like it.  
  
Yami was so much more confident and serious than her close childhood friend, Yugi, was.  
  
Not that she didn't like Yugi.  
  
She loved Yugi in fact, but only as a friend.  
  
Tea couldn't more than friendship between her close friend.  
  
Suddenly Tea heard footsteps coming towards the front door of her house.  
  
'Yami...?' she whispered in her mind.  
  
Tea looked through one of the windows in her living to see if that was Yami.   
  
Though, to her slight disappointment it wasn't Yami.  
  
It was-  
  
"JOEY!!!" Tea screamed in shock to find one of her other close friends at her house.  
  
'What's Joey doing here?'  
  
Tea went up to the door and opened it.  
  
Joey didn't look so good.  
  
It looked like Joey had been... crying.  
  
"Hey Tea," Joey said when she opened the door.  
  
"Joey... why are you here? What's the matter and why are you crying?"  
  
Joey walked in Tea's house and she slowly closed the door in confusion of why Joey was here.  
  
"I thought you were saying goodbye to Mai, Joey. Didn't she say goodbye to you?"  
  
"Yeah, she did."  
  
"Well then, why are you so upset? It's not like she didn't say goodbye or you said 'I love you' to her and she left you heartbroken."  
  
"She did," Joey said, with a hint of anger in his throat.  
  
Tea put a hand to mouth in shock.  
  
"What?! Oh Joey! I am so sorry I said that. I had no idea. Please forgive me."  
  
Joey looked softer to Tea and said, "It's okay Tea. Ya right, you didn't know about it."  
  
"But why did you come here?"  
  
"I dunno. I thought that maybe I could talk it over with you since your the kind of person that does that and your my friend."  
  
Tea smiled.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to help! What would you like to talk about first?"  
  
"Okay, ya know that ever since the Battle City finals started I had gotten real attached to Mai. Ya know helpin' her out and all."  
  
Tea nodded and replied, "Yes, I do."  
  
"Well, I've since then I've learned to like her as more than a friend and earlier I finally admitted that I loved her so that she would stay longer and I could be with her."  
  
"And what did she say to you Joey?"  
  
"Let's just put it this way. Do ya see Mai with us right now?"  
  
"No, I don't-," Tea was cut off by Joey.  
  
"That's your answer. She said that she didn't feel the same about me and she left."  
  
"Oh... wow... That's really awful Joey. I'm really sorry that she said no."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Well... what else did she say?"  
  
"Not much more, just that when she gets back home she'd write to me so we could still keep in touch."  
  
"That's good... I guess. At least you can still talk to her."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not the same Tea."  
  
"I know it's not, but Mai didn't feel the same way about you and you couldn't change that."  
  
"I just... I just miss her so much, ya know Tea," then Joey walked over to her couch and sat down.  
  
Tea walked over the couch and sat down as well.  
  
"I know you do Joey. I miss her a lot too. She was a great friend to all of us. It was sad to see her go like that."  
  
Then Tea wrapped an arm around one of Joey's shoulders and she rested her head on his other shoulder.  
  
"I'm really sorry that that happened to you Joey. I hate to see you in so much pain."  
  
Joey smiled slightly and put his head on hers and wrapped an arm around one of Tea's shoulders as well.  
  
"What should I do Tea? How can I make it go away?"  
  
"I wish I knew Joey. I really wish I did. All I can say is that you need to remember the good times you had with Mai and hope that you will find someone as special as her in your life one day."  
  
"Maybe I already have..." Joey whispered.  
  
"What Joey? What did you say?"  
  
'What did I just say?!?!' Joey said in his mind.  
  
"Uhh... nothin' Tea. It doesn't matter anyways. Besides, I need to get goin'."  
  
Then Joey got up from the couch.  
  
"Ok, but if you need anything just remember that I'm always here for you, k?  
  
"K. I'll see ya later Tea and thanks for talking with me. I think it really helped."  
  
"It was no problem Joey."  
  
Then she gave him a hug.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"All right. I'll see ya tomorrow, Tea, and thanks again for helping me."  
  
Then Joey left for the outside.  
  
As Tea watched Joey leave she whispered, "Your welcome..."  
  
*** I know I said Tea gets dumped in this chapter, but I thought I would put this in first.  
  
What do ya think? I thought it is very sweet. Don't those two look so cute together ^_^  
  
Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! 


	3. Tea's Rejection

'Hapiness Comes in the End'  
  
Chapter 3: Tea's Rejection  
  
*** This is truly paining me! Yami/Tea are my favorite couple and I have to tear them apart to do fanfic. *I start to cry* Oh well, I'll probably feel better when Joey and Tea get together in the end. Enjoy the third chapter!  
  
After Joey left Tea's house she sat on the couch shocked about what had just happened.  
  
'I can't believe it. Joey admitting that to Mai that he loves her. Mai turning him down. Joey coming to me for help. It sure has been some day for Joey, huh?'  
  
Suddenly Tea heard a knock at her door.  
  
'Umm... I wonder if that's Joey again or if it's Yami.'  
  
Tea looked through the window again to find.  
  
"Yami! He's here!" Tea said happily.  
  
Tea opened the door to find Yami there slighly smiling.  
  
"Hello Tea," he spoke softly, but firmly.  
  
"Hi Yami! Do you want to come in?"  
  
"Uhhh... sure."  
  
Yami walked in sat down on one the arm rest chairs.  
  
Tea closed the door and sat on other chair as well.  
  
"So... what was that you wanted to talk to me about Tea? Anything the matter?"  
  
Tea smiled at him.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Yami. I just asked you to come over because I have something important I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Oh...okay, shoot."  
  
Tea took in a deep breath and began to speak.  
  
"Yami... have you ever thought about us ever being more than friends?"  
  
"What do you mean Tea?"  
  
"What I mean is have you ever thought about us... you know... dating?"  
  
Yami face suddenly looked shocked and then sad.  
  
There was a moment of slience which Tea knew wasn't great.  
  
"Tea... what are you trying to tell me?"  
  
"Yami... I should have told you this a long time ago, but I was too afraid to tell you... Yami... I love you."  
  
Yami was speechless for a few moments then he spoke to Tea again.  
  
"I'm sorry... but I can't say I feel the same way about you. All I see between us is friendship... and nothing more."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I am truly sorry Tea, but I can't love you... in the way you want me to. I'm sorry."  
  
Tea fought back the tears and said, "It's okay Yami. I fully understand in you not feeling the same way about me."  
  
"Tea..."  
  
"No, it's okay Yami. You better go now. I have to call my mother."  
  
Yami was speechless again and went along with Tea demand.  
  
Though, before he left her he said one more thing.  
  
"I'm sorry Tea... goodbye...."  
  
Then Tea slowly closed the door and run into her room.  
  
She slammed the door shut and fell on her bed crying the rest of the night.  
  
***I start to cry again*** How could Yami do that to her?! Can you believe that guy! How could he hurt Tea like that!  
  
Anyways, I'm sorry the chapter was so sad, but now that Joey and Tea have both been rejected by ppl they love, they can now start to love each other.  
  
Thanks for reading and please review! 


	4. Feeling a little better

'Happiness Comes in the End'  
  
Chapter 4: Feeling a little better  
  
Tea couldn't believe what happened.   
  
She didn't want to believe it.  
  
She had liked Yami for such a long time now and when she finally admitted he couldn't feel the same.  
  
'I just can't believe it... how could this happen? I should have never told Yami how I felt about him! Now I feel like how Joey felt when Mai left him.'  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
"JOEY!!!"  
  
"He's feeling the same way I am right now! I better go see how he's doing with all of this. If he's anything like I am right now I know he'll need someone to talk to."  
  
Tea got her stuff together dash out the door.  
  
She made her way to Joey's apartment all right and she knocked on the door.  
  
"Joey! Are you home?"  
  
Suddenly the door flew open.  
  
Joey seemed to look the same way he did yesterday.  
  
Tears were still on his face she guessed because he missed Mai.  
  
"Tea..."  
  
"Joey..."  
  
"What are ya doin' here Tea?" Joey asked as he tried to wipe off the tears from his face.  
  
"I came to see how you're doing and I needed to tell you something that happened to me earlier."  
  
"Okay, c'mon in Tea."  
  
"Thanks Joey," she softly spoke.  
  
Tea walked in and Joey shut the door.  
  
"So... how are you doing Joey? It doesn't seem you're doing much better. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Still not that great. I still can't believe that Mai dumped me Tea."  
  
"I know how you feel..." Tea whispered.  
  
"You do?" Joey must have obiviously heard what Tea said.  
  
Tea sadly said, "Yeah, I do," while trying to fight the tears back.  
  
Joey quickly became worried for Tea.  
  
"Tea, what happened? Did something happened to ya after I left ya yesterday?"  
  
That's when Tea started to cry.  
  
"Oh Joey! I liked Yami so much-," she was once again cut off by Joey.  
  
"Yami? Whose Yami?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that you didn't know that much about him. He's the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle."  
  
"Oh... okay! So... uhhh... what happened again?"  
  
Tea continued to sob.  
  
"I've liked Yami so much and so long now that yesterday, after you left, I finally got the courage to tell him how I felt about him-," Tea was cut off again.  
  
"-and he didn't feel the same way about you, am I right?"  
  
Tea slowly nodded her head and said quietly, "Your right..." as she wiped the tears off her face.  
  
"Oh man... I'm really sorry Tea. I guess were in the same boat now, huh?"  
  
"Yeah... we are..."  
  
They both gave out long sighs and said, "Why did he/she have to do that?! Doesn't he/she know that I love him/her!"  
  
When Joey and Tea realized that they said the same thing they both smiled at each other then laughed.  
  
"Can you believe we both said the same at the same time, Joey? That's pretty funny."  
  
Then she continued to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I know. That was pretty funny. I can't believe it either."  
  
They laughed for a few more minutes then stopped.  
  
There was an akward moment of slience then Joey began to speak again.  
  
"So... uhhh... what are we suppose to do now? We're both friends that got dumped by people we loved."  
  
Tea giggled in the way that Joey said this.  
  
"I don't know... what people do when there dumped?"  
  
"They sit at the t.v. all day long while eating food until they puke and get fat."  
  
Tea laughed again.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to do that Joey. No way am I going to get fat or puke."  
  
"Me either!"  
  
"Well, now that we've got all of that cleared up what should we do?"  
  
"Maybe we should just get on with our lives and forget about them."  
  
"Joey! We don't have to forget about them! They are still our friends, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Tea rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh! I got it!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Got what Joey?"  
  
"Well, since we're still down and out why don't we go get ice cream and walk around the town?"  
  
Tea smiled.  
  
"That would be fun... but should we bring the others?"  
  
"Well... we can... if you want too."  
  
"It's up to you Joey."  
  
"How about just the two of us? Since we're floating in the same boat right now."  
  
Tea giggled.  
  
"That may not be true. Who knows, Serenity might have dumped Tristan by now too."  
  
Then they both laughed.  
  
"As much as I would like to see that. I highly doubt it Tea."  
  
"Joey, you should be proud that Tristan and Serenity like each other so much. It's not very often that we get to see our friends together, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, but please don't remind me. It is bad enough, ya know."  
  
"Sorry Joey."  
  
"It's all right. Are you ready to go and explore what's outside Tea?"  
  
They both got up.  
  
Tea linked her arm around Joey's and said, "I'm ready and waiting!"  
  
"Okay then! Let's go!"  
  
*** Okay! Now you see that they're starting to feel better and starting to grow together closer, but in the next chapter when they go on their so-called 'date' things will remind them of their past with Yami and Mai and how hard it was to lose them.  
  
Anyhow, since I've given the update. Thanks for reading and review the chapter please!  
  
Thanks! 


	5. A little date

'Happiness Comes in the End'  
  
Chapter five: A little date  
  
*** Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I went back to school in late August and it keeps my time away from the computer.  
  
I hope you like chapter five!  
  
Joey and Tea walked through Domino City together.  
  
As they walked to the ice cream parlor Joey and Tea couldn't help, but look at each other when the other wasn't looking.  
  
It only took a few minutes of walking to get there.  
  
As they walked in Joey raced to the ice cream.  
  
"I want this one! No! This one! No! I want that one!" Joey yelled as he pointed to several kinds of ice cream.  
  
Tea couldn't help, but roll her eyes at Joey.  
  
"Joey, calm down! Just pick one, because I'm only paying to buy one for me and you, okay?"  
  
Joey took a breath and said, "Sorry Tea. I didn't mean to do that."  
  
Tea giggled and said back to him, "Joey, with all of the excitement you have you might never need candy or ice cream to get a sugar high."  
  
Joey blushed with what Tea said and began to stare at her a little.  
  
Tea walked up to Joey and said, "So... Joey... are you going to pick one this century or what?"  
  
Joey snapped back to reality and replied back, "Uhh... yeah! Just give me a sec to decide what I want, k? By the way... which one are you going to have?"  
  
"Oh... well, that's easy. I have the same one every time when I come here."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
Tea giggled again and simply said, "Mint chocolate chip. It's my favorite one."  
  
Joey stared at Tea again and said, "It is?"  
  
"Yep, it always has been."  
  
"No way! Mine too!"  
  
"Cool! So that's the one you pick Joey?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll go with that one."  
  
Tea walked past him and said, "Good. Because I wasn't going to wait all night for you to pick one."  
  
Tea payed for their ice cream and they walked back out into the city.  
  
As Joey and Tea ate their ice cream and walked through the city, in silence, as they seemed to come across the Domino City Musmem.  
  
Tea stopped walked as she saw the sight of it.  
  
Joey looked at Tea puzzled and asked her, "Hey Tea... why did ya stop? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Tea looked down in sadness and said, "No Joey... not excatly."  
  
"Then why are ya so sad?"  
  
Tea looked up again with tears threating to fall down her face.  
  
"Tea..."  
  
Tea swallowed hard and said, "This place... brings back memories..."  
  
"Memories? What memories? What are ya talkin' about Tea?"  
  
"This is one of the places Yami and I went to on our date last year... Our one and only date."  
  
"Ohhh... I'm sorry Tea. I didn't know."  
  
Tea fought back the tears as she said, "I-It's okay Joey. You-You didn't know, but I think we better leave. I don't want to be here right now, k?"  
  
"K, let's get goin'."  
  
They quietly left the outside of the memsuem and continued to walk.  
  
Later on Joey decided to walk Tea home before leaving for his house.  
  
As they walked to Tea's house they got to Yugi's Grandpa's game shop.  
  
As they walked past it Joey couldn't help, but stare disappointly at it.  
  
Tea seemed to notice.  
  
"Joey... what's the matter?"  
  
"Ohhh... nothing Tea. It's just..." Joey couldn't continue.  
  
"Just what? Did something happen here?"  
  
"Yeah... Something did happen here and part of it was Mai."  
  
Tea looked down in saddness again knowing that she didn't have to ask what happened.  
  
"This is where it happened, huh Joey?"  
  
"Yeah... this is where it happened. Mai dumped me here."  
  
They continued to walk.  
  
"You still miss her a lot?"  
  
"I do. I just wish Mai never left Tea, ya know? I liked her so much and she couldn't at least stay."  
  
Tea sighed.  
  
"Sometimes... we need to let the ones we love go so they can be happy Joey."  
  
Joey shook his head.  
  
"I don't care about that. It still wasn't right."  
  
Tea sighed again and nodded.  
  
"You're right Joey. It's not fair. I wish Mai could have stayed too."  
  
"But you just don't know what I'm going through."   
  
"Yes I do," Tea said firmly.  
  
Joey remembered.  
  
"Oh yeah... I guess you do. I'm sorry I said that Tea."  
  
"It's all right Joey. You're just upset, that's all."  
  
"Yeah... but it seems you are too Tea. We're both in the same situation it seems."  
  
Suddenly Tea gave Joey a friendly, but tight and quick hug to Joey.  
  
"Joey, we need to do something that will get our minds off of this, don't you think?"  
  
"Actually, I do. We need to get our minds off of Mai and Yugi..."  
  
Tea stared at Joey.  
  
Joey laughed slightly.  
  
"... I mean Yami."  
  
"I think we do so we can get you back to your oldself."  
  
"Hey! What about you?"  
  
"Don't worry Joey. We'll do something for the both of us."  
  
"Together?" Joey asked.  
  
Tea looked at him and blushed.  
  
"Uhhh... I dunno. What do you think?"  
  
"Yeah, why not? It could be fun."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it would. But what would it be?" Tea asked him.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to sleep on until the morning, but until then how about I finish takin' ya home?"  
  
Tea smiled brightly and replied, "K!"  
  
About ten minutes later they reached Tea's house.  
  
Though, before she left Joey for the rest of the night Joey stopped her.  
  
"Uhh... Tea... can you wait a second? I wanted to say something to ya."  
  
"Sure Joey, anything you want."  
  
Joey took a step closer to Tea and said, "I had a great time with you tonight Tea. It was just what I need for what I've- I mean we've been goin' through and I just wanted to say you're a great friend to have."  
  
Tea took a step closer to him as well and said back, "I had a great time with you too, Joey. It's been lots of fun. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."  
  
Tea stopped for a second then spoke again, "Now you better get going. It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow at ten here, ok?"  
  
Joey smiled and said, "It's ok with me Tea."  
  
"Ok then, good night Joey and I'll see you in the morning."   
  
Then she gave him a light kiss on the cheek before closing the door and going to bed.  
  
Joey stood there stunned for a few moments then let out a small 'good night' before walking home and dreaming about what the next day might just bring...  
  
*** Finally! I finally got to do the fifth chapter! I glad I finally got to do it. Sorry it's been taking me soon long to do the chapter, but I've been so busy with school...  
  
Anyway, thanks for waiting reviewers! I hope it was a good chapter. Please review ^_^ !!! 


	6. Love has its problems

'Happiness Comes in the End'  
  
Chapter six: Love has its problems  
  
Chapter six is up! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Joey is in bed the night before he goes out with Tea again. What do you think he's feeling...?  
  
Joey's Point of View  
  
Life is weird ya know.   
  
First ya think you love someone and ya do, but when that person leaves for better things you have no choice, but to let them go.  
  
Then, out of blue ya find you might just like someone else also and ya didn't even know it.  
  
It's this thing with Mai and Tea.  
  
I've loved Mai for quite some time now, but she doesn't feel the same way.  
  
I mean, what's a guy suppose to do?  
  
Then Tea comes along and she's kind of in the same situation with Yami.  
  
My problem is that I think I love Tea now, but I'm afraid that if I tell Tea how I feel about her now she'll be just like Mai and not feel the same way.  
  
Not that Tea would leave Domino because after all this is her home, but I can't take that again.  
  
I can't take another heartbreak again.  
  
Though, if I keep this inside of me forever things could get worse between us.  
  
But I can't just ignore Tea forever because she is still my friend after all.  
  
Or even lie to Tea.  
  
I could never do that to her.  
  
Tea's my friend and I would never ever do anything to hurt her like that.  
  
Not like Yami did.  
  
So... what do I do?  
  
Tell Tea or keep it a secret for the rest of my life.  
  
I just don't know...  
  
Plus, Tea just had a pretty hard fall when Yami turned her down when she said that she loved Yami.  
  
She loves Yami and even though she got dumped by him I'm sure that she still loves Yami.  
  
Just as I still have feelings for Mai.  
  
I don't think I love Mai like I use to because she hurt me so badly, but Tea might still love Yami like she use to and if she does I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings by me confessing that I love her.  
  
That would totally crush her, not to mention I'd be heartbroken... again.  
  
I would be hurting both of us.  
  
So what do I do?  
  
Should I cancell seeing Tea tomorrow or should just confess the whole tomorrow and let it all out?  
  
Either way I feel I'll lose in the end.  
  
I don't want to hurt Tea by telling her I love her, but I also don't want to keep something like this away forever.  
  
So what choice do I have now?  
  
I guess I'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow will bring us.  
  
End point of view  
  
And with that Joey turned over and fell in a deep sleep.  
  
Hoping that tomorrow will not be end of Joey and Tea's friendship.  
  
***Chapter six is done! It was sort of short, but it seems Joey did have a lot on his though. This chapter was kind of deep for Joey, but I thought I would put in anyway.  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Please review!*** 


	7. Strength

'Happiness Comes in the End'  
  
Chapter seven: Strength  
  
Chapter seven is up! Let's see what Tea was thinking that night...  
  
Tea's Point of View  
  
I was wide awake that night, laying on my bed.  
  
I couldn't sleep at all.  
  
Something was keeping me up... or rather someone.  
  
That person was Joey.  
  
We had gone through a lot together in such a short time.  
  
First Mai turns down Joey and the way he feels about her.  
  
Then Yami does the same thing to me.  
  
*I sighed*  
  
Maybe I should have never told Yami how I felt about him.  
  
I guess things would have been easier if I didn't say anthing at all.  
  
The only thing that I was relieved of was that Yami still wanted to be my friend after what I told him.  
  
It seems Joey had a lot harder time with it than did after I met him right after Yami turned me down.  
  
Though, how could I forget?  
  
I stayed up that whole night crying after Yami said no to me.   
  
It really broke my heart that he didn't feel the same way about me.  
  
Even now I still can't believe he turned me down.  
  
Though, it really doesn't matter anymore.  
  
Yami said no and I have to live with that.  
  
I just wish that things never changed.  
  
Yami wouldn't be stuck with guilt of rejecting me.  
  
Joey wouldn't be so sad that Mai rejected him and left.  
  
And I wouldn't broken-hearted about all of this.  
  
It's just everything happened so fast.  
  
The only person who has been talking to me and making me smiling lately is... Joey.  
  
Funny, huh?   
  
I mean, Joey and I have always had a pretty good relationship of being friends and I'm glad of that.  
  
Joey has always been a great friend to me.  
  
Ever since I first met him at school Joey has always encouraged up to be my best and never give up.  
  
Just as I have done for him.  
  
We've always supported each other through everything and we will continue doing that until we don't see each other anymore.  
  
You know, now that I think of it... I'm probably most comfortible around Joey than any of my other friends.  
  
If you ask me that's kind of weird.  
  
But I think it's true.  
  
*I smile*  
  
I don't know what I'd do without a friend like Joey.  
  
Though, it wasn't always that way for me.  
  
Joey wasn't that sweet and kind friend that I have.  
  
Joey was a real pain when I first met him.  
  
He didn't excatly pick on me when we first met, but he did on Yugi.  
  
And since Yugi was my closest friend at time I really despited him.  
  
But... He changed...  
  
He changed because of what Yugi did for him and Tristan and since then Joey's been an awesome friend to all of us.  
  
I hope Joey always stays this way.  
  
I know that one day Joey will find a girl for him and when he does she will be one of the luckest girls in the world.  
  
I just know it!  
  
I think I'm ready to go to bed now.  
  
Thinking all of this over made me feel better.  
  
I'm sure I'm going to have a lot of fun with Joey tomorrow.  
  
Let's just hope he doesn't forget or come late.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
Goodnight...  
  
End point of view  
  
And with that Tea fell asleep in great wonderment of what tomorrow will bring for her and Joey.  
  
*** Ok! Point of views are over. Now I can work on the 'outing' Tea and Joey have for the next day. I wonder if Joey will admit his feelings to Tea or not. Hmmm... I just we'll just have to find out in the next chapter.  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! 


	8. Something new

'Happiness Comes in the End'  
  
The final chapter is up! Will Joey ever tell Tea how he feels about her? Will Tea ever found out the lucky girl Joey loves is her? Read and find out for yourself in the final chapter of this fanfic! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
*********  
  
Chapter eight: Something new  
  
Joey arrived at Tea's house exactly at 10:00 sharp.  
  
After he knocked on the door he sighed heavily.  
  
'Well here it goes. I just hope I did the right thing by comin' here today,' Joey thought to himself as he waited for the door to open.  
  
Tea opened the door and smiled brightly at the sight of seeing her friend.  
  
"Hey Joey! Wow, you're here on time. I'm so glad that you showed up. I was hoping that you wouldn't have forgotten and it seems you haven't. I think it's so great of you to come."  
  
Though, Joey wasn't listening to word she was saying.  
  
Instead, Joey was studying what she was wearing for their 'outing'.   
  
Tea was in a short jean skirt along with a pink tube top, her regular old white knee-high socks with pink platform shoes, and a matching hot pink choker on her neck.  
  
"Hello…! Earth to Joey! Are you in there?" Tea called out.  
  
Joey hadn't realized that he had been staring at her.  
  
"Oh… Sorry Tea. I tend to drift off like that when I'm tired," Joey lied.  
  
Suddenly Tea seemed to look interested or rather worried for him.  
  
"You couldn't sleep well last night Joey? Why?" Tea asked with a sort of pleading look on her face for him to tell her why.  
  
"I… Uhhh… was thinkin' about a lot of things last night Tea."  
  
Tea took a step closer to Joey, which made him a little nervous all of a sudden.  
  
"What kind of things?" she asked him.  
  
Joey began to shake a bit.  
  
Tea seemed to notice and looked down at Joey's hands.  
  
"Joey… you're shaking… Are you all right?" then looked back up at him for an answer.  
  
"I'm fine… really…" he lied again as he stopped shaking.  
  
'I really hate lyin' to Tea like this, but what other choice do I have?' Joey thought to himself as he looked down at Tea.  
  
Tea took another step closer to Joey.  
  
"You don't seem fine to me Joey. Are you worried about something? Or is Mai is troubling you?"  
  
"Uhhh… Yeah… Mai's been on my mind a lot lately and I just can't stop shakin' when I think about her," he lied… again.  
  
"Ohhh… I'm so sorry to hear that Joey. I'm sorry to have brought it up. I promise not to talk about Mai anymore around you unless you want me too."  
  
That made Joey smile and make him feel better.  
  
"Really Tea? Ya do dat for me?"  
  
"Of course! Hey, what are friends for?"  
  
"Thanks Tea. That's means a lot to me."  
  
Tea smiled as well.  
  
"I'm glad Joey. I'm glad."  
  
Then there was a moment of silence and either of them spoke anything.  
  
"So… umm… are we goin' to leave?" Joey asked.  
  
"Uhhh… Yeah! Just give me a sec to grab my things and we'll be on our way."  
  
"K!"  
  
Tea went inside.  
  
There Tea couldn't help, but notice that something was troubling him.  
  
'I know that something is on Joey's mind and he's not telling me the whole truth. He's hiding something from me… and I know that before this night is over I'm going to find out what it is!' Tea thought to herself.  
  
Tea went to her kitchen counter and grabbed her purse then dashed out the door to Joey.  
  
"Ok! Are you ready to go now Tea?"  
  
"Sure am Joey. Just let me lock the door and we can get going."  
  
Tea turned around and locked the door to her house and they left.  
  
*********  
  
In about ten minutes Joey and Tea were in the middle of the city.  
  
"So… uhhh…. What do you want to do first Tea?" Joey asked her, giving her the first choice to pick for their day together.  
  
"I was the thinking we could hit the record store Joey. I'm dying to buy this new CD. If you don't mind of course…" Tea responded.  
  
"Sure. I don't mind Tea. We'll do what you want first then we'll do what I want later."  
  
Tea rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like I never saw that coming! So what's your choice going to be? Trade some of your duel monster cards for some better ones?"  
  
Joey widely grinned.  
  
"Ya know it Tea! I'M dyin' to get some more duel monster cards at the tradin' shop."  
  
Tea just had to roll her eyes again.  
  
"That's only because Yugi's grandpa wouldn't give you any because your tab is still full."   
  
Joey blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah… well uhhh…" Joey was completely speechless with words (for once in his lifetime).   
  
"Come on Joey! Let's just get to the record store so I can buy my CD, ok?"  
  
"Ok, let's get goin'."  
  
Then Joey and Tea continued their walk down the street.  
  
About a half an hour later Joey and Tea walked out of the record store.  
  
"I love this CD!" Tea squealed with delight, holding it, as she and Joey walked to the Duel Monsters trading shop.  
  
"I just wish I had brought my CD player to listen to it," Tea whispered.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it Tea. You'll have plenty of time to listen to it later… Just as long as I get some new cards!"  
  
Joey continued to talk about Duel Monster cards the whole way to the store.  
  
By the time they got there Tea was so bored of listening to Joey talk about it that she decided to just stay outside while Joey went inside.  
  
"Ok Tea. If ya really don't want to come in I won't make ya, but I might be a little while," Joey said with full excitement inside of him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Just don't take forever ok?"  
  
"Gottcha!" then he went inside.  
  
Tea sighed and sat down on a sidewalk bench right in front of the store.  
  
'Well at least Joey seems to be looking better than he was. This morning he almost looked like he didn't want to come… (Tea turns her head to Joey inside, who is all excited) … but it seems that's changed.'  
  
All of a sudden Tea heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Hey Tea! What are doing here?" the unknown voice said.  
  
'Hey that's Tristan's voice!' Tea said to herself when she realized that that was him.   
  
She looked to the right of her and saw Tristan coming towards her with a bright smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Tristan! What are you up too?" she asked him.   
  
"I asked you first," he said then he caught up to her.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes at her friend.  
  
"Well, if you must know! I'm here with Joey," Tea explained.  
  
"What?! You're here with Joey… 'alone,' " Tristan grinned.  
  
"Yeah… So what?" Tea said while eyeing him.  
  
"I can't believe it!"   
  
"Can't believe what, Tristan?"  
  
"I can't believe you're actually on a date with Joey!"  
  
"Whoa! Who said anything about a date? I'm just hanging out Joey today. We are friends after all, aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah, but usually when friends are hanging out friends it's more than two people."  
  
"Tristan! It is not a date!"  
  
"Yeah! Sure it's not! I believe you," Tristan said sarcastically.   
  
"Tristan… just believe what you want. But I'm telling you it's not a date."  
  
"Ok… Whatever ya say Tea."  
  
That's when Joey finally came out.  
  
"I got some awesome cards Tea! You wouldn't believe what I got!" Joey said while looking down at a few cards he had gotten.  
  
Then he looked up to find Tristan right in front of him.  
  
"Oh hey Tristan! What's up man?"  
  
Tristan grinned again.  
  
"Oh nothing man. I was just having a little chat with Tea about something…"  
  
Then Tristan looked down at Tea and winked while she turned away.  
  
Joey had no clue to what was going on.  
  
"Okay… what's going on with you two?" Joey asked while staring at the both of them for an answer.  
  
Tea got up and said, "Nothing… Nothing important at least, besides we need to get going," then she walked over to Joey.  
  
"Hey… What's the rush Tea? I thought you said it wasn't-," Tristan got cut off by the sound of Tea's voice.  
  
'I hope this gets rid of Tristan once and for all!' Tea said quickly in her mind.  
  
"Hey Joey… where's Serenity today?"  
  
Tristan immediately froze.  
  
"Oh… She's just hangin' out Duke today, that's all."  
  
"As long as he doesn't do anything to her…" Joey whispered under his breath.   
  
"What?! Duke's hangin' out Serenity right NOW and nobody told me!" Tristan yelled out.  
  
Joey looked at him for a moment then answered.  
  
"He said that you knew and that you loved the idea of Duke hangin' out with her."  
  
Tristan went frozen again.  
  
Tea giggled and walked over to Tristan.  
  
"It looks like he played you like a fool, didn't he Tristan?" Tea whispered in his ear.  
  
"I gotta go guys! I'll catch ya both later!" then Tristan started to run off.  
  
"Hey! What's the rush Tristan?" Joey called out to him.  
  
"Nothing! I just realized that I needed to go KILL someone before tonight comes around! I'll see ya later! Bye!"  
  
Tea just giggled with amusement as Tristan ran off.  
  
Joey looked to Tea confused and asked, "What was that all about, Tea?"  
  
"Nothing! Come on, let's go before we find someone else to disturb us."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
*********  
  
A little while later, after walking some time in the city Joey decided to ask Tea something.  
  
"Hey Tea, what should we do next?"  
  
"I don't know. Hey, by the way, what time is it Joey?"  
  
"Oh, let me check for ya…"  
  
Joey took a sec to look at his watch.  
  
"Wow! It's almost 5:00! The time went back so quick."  
  
"Yeah, it did," Tea agreed.  
  
"Now what should we do?"  
  
"How about we go have some dinner and then we'll do one more thing before we call it quits for the day?"  
  
"Sounds all right with me."  
  
Tea giggled and said, "Joey, you're only saying that because you're hungry."  
  
"Yeah, but if I'm to have dinner with anyone in the world right now… I'm glad it's you Tea."  
  
"Awww… Joey, that's so sweet! You know, you're such a great friend to have."  
  
Joey smiled and wrapped an arm around Tea's waist, which made her blush.  
  
"I know, but you're an even better one," Joey said back.  
  
And with that said Joey and Tea walked off for dinner.  
  
*********  
  
"I'll have a club sandwich with a glass of water please," Tea said to the waitress as they got settled into the restaurant.   
  
"And I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with a coke," Joey replied.  
  
"Will that be all?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Yes," Joey and Tea both responded.  
  
"Okay! I'll be back in a little while with your food and I'll be right back with your drinks."  
  
"Thanks!" they both said.  
  
After that no one spoke a word for minutes.  
  
"It's… It's so weird Joey," Tea finally said something.  
  
"What's so weird?"  
  
"It's weird that you and I are hanging out together like this, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't ya like hangin' out with me, Tea?"  
  
"Yes! Of course I do! I love it… but it's just weird. You know that when you were in that card shop early Tristan actually thought that you and I were on a date! Can you believe him? You and I… on a date… Now that's funny."   
  
"Yeah… That's really funny Tea," Joey said.  
  
Though, Joey's voice didn't sound like it was funny to him.  
  
He actually sounded kind of… disappointed with what Tea said.  
  
"Joey… are you all right? Did I upset you with what I said?"  
  
"No… I'm just getting a little tired, that's all."  
  
"Well, if you say so… Hey, how about we take it easy for the rest of the night, ok?"  
  
Joey nodded and said, "ok…"  
  
Not long after that their food came and they ate in silence.  
  
Tea paid for the check and they left the restaurant.   
  
They were walking through the city again when Tea finally decided to ask Joey something.  
  
"Joey there's something I've been meaning to ask you all day."  
  
Joey looked to her.  
  
"What's that Tea?"  
  
"Joey, is there something you're hiding from me? Something you're not telling me?"  
  
Joey looked down and said, "It complicated Tea and I'm not sure if I want to tell it to you."  
  
"Joey… you can tell me anything. You're one of my best friends and I promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"I still don't know…"  
  
"Please tell me Joey. I really would like to know. Please!"  
  
"All right! I'll try…"  
  
"Thanks Joey!"  
  
"Tea… I just found out a last night that I love this girl that I know. I mean I really love this girl, but I'm afraid that if I tell her how I feel she won't feel the same for some reason."  
  
"Joey, I thought you already told Mai that you loved her. You did, didn't you?"  
  
"Tea… The girl that I like- I mean love isn't Mai… anymore."  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Tea grabbed Joey's arm and stopped them both from walking any further.  
  
"Joey, if it isn't Mai that you love who is it?"  
  
Joey sighed heavily again.  
  
'It's time to tell her. I just hope I made the right decision in telling her,' Joey said to himself before confessing his feeling to Tea.  
  
"It's you… Tea. I love you."  
  
Then Joey turned his head away in fear of what Tea might say or do to him.  
  
Tea just stared at him in complete shock of what he had said to her.  
  
"You… You love… You love me, Joey?"  
  
"Yes… and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ever said that to you and I'll completely understand if you never-," but Joey was cut off from speaking because Tea had kissed him.  
  
'Tea is actually kissing me!' Joey thought as he kissed her back and deepened the kiss.  
  
Neither of them ever thought this would happen to them, but now that it's happened they were both glad it did.  
  
But they were soon disrupted by the sound of fireworks going off in the city.  
  
They broke the kiss and watched in amazement of the fireworks shooting all over the night sky.  
  
Joey and Tea watched them for several minutes in silence until Tea told Joey something.  
  
"Wow Joey! They're so beautiful! Look at them go!"  
  
"They are beautiful, but none of them are as beautiful as you Tea," he told her.  
  
She turned to him, smiled, and said over the fireworks, "I love you Joey!"  
  
"I love you too, Tea!"  
  
And with that they kissed under the stars and under the fireworks.  
  
The fireworks showing that their new relationship with each other was as bright as ever.  
  
**** It's done! Man, that took forever, but you have to admit it was a really good ending to the story. I hope you all enjoyed it and remember to review the ending of the story please. Thanks for reading! ^_^ Shining Friendship 


End file.
